This disclosure relates generally to a Surf Tab. Examples of surf tabs can be found at U.S. Pat. No. 8,833,286, U.S. Pat. No. 8,578,873, U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,214, U.S. Pat. No. 8,539,897, U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,884, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,580, U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,785, U.S. Ser. No. 14/626,249, U.S. Pat. No. 9,174,703, and U.S. Pat. No. 9,067,644. None of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved Surf Tab would be advantageous.